


Частная консультация

by Anonymous



Category: High-Rise (2015), Rush (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Medical Kink, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: — Войдите! — Лэнг подошёл к двери, приветственно распахивая её настежь, уже подозревая, что встретит привычную для себя картину: очередного робкого посетителя, скрывающего какие-то страшные, но на самом деле довольно банальные и решаемые парой уколов антибиотиков тайны





	Частная консультация

Сидя в удобном кресле за широким столом в своём просторном светлом кабинете и задумчиво цедя холодный, оставшийся ещё с вечера, черный кофе, доктор Роберт Лэнг пребывал в подобие дрёмы, когда в голове вьются, не задерживаясь надолго, странные образы и едва уловимые смутные желания. Было ещё рано — ему пришлось долго ждать, пока заспанный больничный сторож соблаговолил открыть двери главного входа, — и до его привычных приёмных часов ещё оставалось довольно много времени, но, судя по оставленным на автоответчике и прослушанным им после настойчивых звонков из регистратуры недельным записям, к нему на приём настойчиво пытался попасть некий Джордж Гант. Лэнг уже догадывался, что имя, скорее всего, подделано, и дело требует конфиденциальности, с чем может быть связан столь ранний визит, поэтому со слегка сонным нетерпением ожидал своего нового пациента.

Лекции в медицинском институте шли нечасто, всего раз в неделю, да и оплачивались они абы как — должность старшего преподавателя была, скорее, показателем статуса нежели источником высокого заработка, — но зато у него оставалось достаточно времени для ведения частной практики, о которой он так давно мечтал. Прикрываясь многочисленными регалиями в области физиологии — стена за ним была увешана внушающими доверие рамочками с дипломами, лицензиями и грамотами, — Лэнг на самом деле оказывал довольно обширный спектр консультативных услуг недавно поселившимся жителям окрестных многоэтажек, порой прибегая к услугам институтской лаборатории, к которой у него был преподавательский доступ. Благодаря своей маске доброжелательности и участия, он добился репутации человека, которому можно доверить любую мерзкую тайну. Вскоре у него появились клиенты не только из близлежащих районов, но и такие, что вышли на него через третьих лиц в поисках конфиденциальности и полной анонимности. И хотя часто покидать своё собственное жилище или, как он сам представлял себе, охраняемую башню в последние полгода ему не хотелось, его беспокойная секретарша, милая молодая девушка, явно волнующаяся и замечающая изменения в его поведении, продолжала вести записи потенциально возможных пациентов и с упорством вызванивала его самого, понукая появится в стенах институтской лечебницы. Вот и теперь Лэнг, благодаря её заботе, сидел в ожидании щедро оплатившего консультацию во внеурочное время клиента.

Послышались шаги — в пустом здании звук раздавался особенно гулко, — и в дверь негромко постучали.

— Войдите! — Лэнг подошёл к двери, приветственно распахивая её настежь, уже подозревая, что встретит привычную для себя картину: очередного робкого посетителя, скрывающего какие-то страшные, но на самом деле довольно банальные и решаемые парой уколов антибиотиков тайны.

Столь ранним гостем оказался довольно высокий и атлетически сложённый молодой мужчина со слегка обветренным и загорелым лицом. Лэнг мягко и, как он надеялся, располагающе ему улыбнулся, приглашая войти и отмечая про себя, что явно где-то видел незнакомца раньше. Замешкавшись на мгновение, «Джордж Гант» прошёл в кабинет, и Лэнг уловил, как от того пахнуло дымком, горелой резиной и буквально самую капельку страхом, который он, уже привыкший к этому запаху за несколько месяцев жизни в громадном многоквартирном доме, мог легко вычленить даже у столь мощного внешне светловолосого красавца.

— Я — Джей… Джордж! Джордж Гант, — голос утреннего посетителя отличался приятной низкой хрипотцой и подходил своему весьма привлекательному хозяину. — Мы договаривались о встрече…

— С моим секретарём, — закончил за гостем мысль Лэнг, прикрывая двери. — Проходите и усаживайтесь, мистер Гант. Рассказывайте, что вас привело ко мне, и не беспокойтесь, нас никто не потревожит.

Исподтишка наблюдая, как «Гант», хмурясь, плюхнулся в одно из кресел, Лэнг устроился за рабочим столом, давая гостю время, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и делая для этого вид, что перебирает какие-то ненужные бумаги. Краем глаза он отмечал про себя плохо сдерживаемую нервозность пациента — тот даже не смотрел на него, уставившись в сторону, — догадываясь, что дело как обычно состоит в чём-то интимном, из-за чего и потребовалась анонимность. Но где же он мог его видеть? Лэнг никак не мог вспомнить, почему лицо незнакомца кажется ему знакомым, но спросить было бы невежливо — он уважал чужое желание оставаться неузнанным.

Его нервничающий гость внезапно шумно выдохнул, тут же становясь внешне каменно-спокойным, что Лэнг даже позавидовал столь быстрому переходу к контролю над своими эмоциями. «Будто ручник переключил», — пришла невольно в его голову ассоциация и тут же пропала: его гость начал свой рассказ.

— Я участвую в одном, хм, спортивном соревновании, — «Гант» тщательно подбирал слова, продолжая сохранять внешнюю невозмутимость, но при этом все ещё избегая зрительного контакта, — где мне требуется быть максимально собранным и не отвлекаться ни на что извне.

— Продолжайте.

— Порой возникают опасные ситуации, я даже получаю травмы…

— Да-да?

— Нет, физиотерапия мне пока не требуется, — «Гант» сглотнул, и Лэнг скучающе отметил, незаметно поглядывая на часы, что даже столь впечатляюще мощные люди юлят и бессмысленно тянут время, — да и нервы не шалят. Я привык расслабляться после нагрузок, так что с этим у меня нет проблем… Не было…

Лэнг прекрасно понимал, что разговор может затянуться, а ему в любом случае нужно было осмотреть пациента, поэтому он вышел из-за стола и присел в кресло напротив Ханта, дружески похлопывая того по колену, слегка улыбаясь и вздергивая брови, зная, что так его лицо выглядит обманчиво открыто и неопасно.

— Говорите, я вас слушаю.

— Скоро последний этап. Э-э-э, финальная, кхм… Финал, в общем, и мне нужно освидетельствование о физическом здоровье, — щеки «Ганта» начали покрываться красными пятнами, и Лэнг понял, что всё до банальности просто: скорее всего, этот светловолосый красавчик подцепил какую-то дрянь и теперь боится обнажиться перед медкомиссией.

— Ну-ну, вы вряд ли меня удивите, — Лэнг снова тому тепло улыбнулся, привычно натягивая мину фальшивой доброжелательности. — Давайте, мистер Гант, показывайте, что у вас.

Тот резво вскочил, похоже, что-то для себя решив внутри, и принялся судорожно раздеваться, пока Лэнг немного отклонился в кресле назад, чтобы его не задели слетающие с пациента одежды. Желваки на покрасневшем лице «Ганта» ходили ходуном, и весь вид говорил о том, что любое неверно сказанное слово может спровоцировать агрессию. Лэнг же в свою очередь с любопытством оглядел у того обнажённый рельефный торс, откровенно наслаждаясь и удивляясь, как щедра порой природа к некоторым своим особям, как наткнулся на то самое, что, похоже, и являлось причиной столь сильных беспокойств. Мда, такого запущенного случая Лэнг в своей практике пока ещё не встречал: вся поверхность крупного полового члена его нерадивого пациента была покрыта сплошь бледными небольшими наростами.

— Я даже поссать нормально не могу, — злой шепот «Ганта» вырвал его из раздумий, — всё льется по этим… Ну, вот этому…

Лэнг, стараясь сохранить безмятежное выражение лица, чуть склонился, сдвигаясь на край кресла, чтобы рассмотреть ближе пах застывшего обнажённым агнцем «Ганта» и убедиться в своих догадках. Да, это были обычные папилломы, но их количество и необычная концентрация и расположение на стволе полового члена ужаснули даже его.

— Papillosa vulgi, — шепнул он себе под нос, обдумывая, что стоило бы проштудировать редкие вирусы, что могли проявлять себя таким образом, хотя кое-какие мысли и догадки у него уже возникли, но они никак не вязались с его пышущим здоровьем пациентом.

— Вы что-то сказали? — «Гант» с тревожным любопытством следил за ним, поэтому Лэнг похвалил себя за сдержанность и умение держать лицо.

— Не волнуйтесь, — он с удовлетворением отметил, что голос его не подвёл, и решил про себя, что всё же стоит оставаться профессионалом во всём, — я возьму ткани на анализ и помогу вам в этой проблеме. Пройдёмте в смотровую.

На самом деле именно в небольшой смежной с его рабочим местом комнате пациенты должны были разоблачаться и представать перед ним со всеми своими страхами и комплексами. Но в последнее время Лэнг позволял себе проводить первичный осмотр без использования смотровой, понимая, что, как бы это не казалось странным, иллюзия нормальности рабочего кабинета, создаваемая почти домашней обстановкой из мягких кресел и обитых тёмным деревом стен вкупе с обилием литературы и всяких милых мелочей вроде картин и непонятных статуэток, которыми его неугомонная секретарша пыталась создать подобие уюта, благотворно влияла на стеснительных и робких посетителей. И хотя «Гант» не производил впечатления застенчивого парня, Лэнг отметил, что тот заметно вздрогнул, когда вошёл в залитое холодным и неживым светом помещение.

Стены и пол смотровой были выложены одинаковыми каменными панелями бледно-серого оттенка — Лэнг сам подбирал материалы, так как предпочитал максимально приближенные к естественным текстурам поверхности. Ничем не закрытые бетонные плиты потолка пересекали несколько металлических штанг с навешанными на них рядами слепящих ламп. В середине небольшого пространства располагалось и особенно ярко освещалось процедурное кресло с парой столов с необходимыми инструментами. В глубине комнаты сияли глянцевой белизной ровные ряды безликих шкафчиков, где к ним с краю притулилась одинокая раковина.

— Уф-ф, ну и холодина тут у вас, — «Гант» недовольно поморщился, прикасаясь к стальным поручням кресла, на что Лэнг переключил датчики кондиционера на подачу тёплого воздуха

Привычно ловя себя на ощущении полного покоя, что дарили ему запах латекса и ощущение талька на пальцах, он натянул пару перчаток, параллельно не спуская глаз с нагого и оттого заметно неуютно себя чувствующего «Ганта», который уже влез на кресло, но всё продолжал неловко устраиваться, не понимая, куда деть свои длиннющие ноги. Пряча усмешку, Лэнг подошёл к нему, помогая расположиться. Щелчок — и спинка кресла слегка опустилась. Его пациент слегка нахмурился, зажмуриваясь от яркого света и раздражённо трепеща ноздрями, как взбудораженный жеребец, пока Лэнг уверенно перехватил его под коленями, чуть приподнимая, чтобы тот упёрся ногами на незаметную приступочку чуть ниже сиденья. Теперь ему ничто не загораживало обзор на поражённый участок, и Лэнг, приставив рабочий стул, уселся, нажимая пару раз на подъемный клапан, чтобы поднять кресло с полулежащим на нём «Гантом», и ему не пришлось горбиться при удалении излишних кожных образований на теле пациента.

Срезать задорно торчащие папилломы было даже увлекательно, Лэнг старался не выглядеть слишком довольно, но ему нравилось, как «Гант» мучительно стонет сквозь крепко сжатые зубы, пуская своим грудным мычанием приятные и волнующие мурашки вдоль его хребта. Тот сам отказался от обезболивающих, боясь, что анализы на допинг-пробы покажут наличие запрещённых веществ, и Лэнг не стал спорить, хотя прекрасно знал, что мог бы использовать лёгкие ненаркотические средства в качестве анестетика. В любом случае удаление папиллом не было излишне болезненным даже на слизистой, к тому же многие его клиенты отмечали необычайно лёгкую руку доктора.

Увесистый член больного наконец начал обнажаться сквозь шубу из мерзких наростов, и Лэнг с усмешкой заметил, что, несмотря на неприятные ощущения, его пациент заметно возбудился от происходящего. «Какая интересная реакция на боль», — промелькнула в его сознании пока ещё не до конца осмысленная мысль. Лэнг крепко сжал в ладони подобравшуюся мошонку своей невольной жертвы, медленно оттягивая её вниз. Это ему было нужно, чтобы получить лучший доступ к основанию ствола члена, но также подарило его ушам ещё пару сочных звуков из горла вспотевшего и красного, как рак, «Ганта».

«Гант…»

«Гант, франт, дилетант… Хант. Хант?» — Лэнг даже на мгновение замер от озарившего его воспоминания: когда-то ещё в прошлой жизни — за несколько лет до все изменивших в его жизни событий в высотке — он проводил свой отпуск вместе с сестрой, и они вдвоём выбрались в Кристал Палас, громадный парк на севере Лондона. В тот день там было довольно многолюдно: проводили гонки, кажется, Формулы 3. Брезгливой Алисе показались упадническими подобные развлечения, поэтому они не следили за событиями на трассе, а вдоволь насладились критикой окружавшего их общества. Лэнга тогда привлекла перебранка между подвыпившими гонщиками: один из них, невысокий сердитый мужчина, ругал на плохом английском своего оппонента, светловолосого гиганта, который открыто смеялся над ним и передразнивал. Несколько раз в шумной речи среди толпы прозвучало «Хант», а какой-то упитанный лощёный тип даже заорал: «Джеймс Саймон Уоллис Хант!». И только теперь Лэнг осознал, что так звали того громко хохочущего и окружённого поклонниками мужчину. Того самого, который теперь смиренно сносил неприятные процедуры в его руках. Лэнг был поражён, что оказывается помнит настолько мелкие подробности, и, внимательно оглядев распластанное перед ним обнажённое тело, продолжил свои манипуляции.

Постепенно всё лишнее удалялось, и теперь кожа члена пациента сплошь была усеяна чуть кровившими ранками. Хант глухо дышал, сводя горестно брови и хищно раздувая ноздри. Лэнг ещё раз окинул его покрытый испариной торс жадным взглядом и приступил к конечной процедуре. Прохлада от обеззараживающего геля заставила Ханта вздрогнуть и уставиться на Лэнга в упор. Он же, нисколько не смущаясь, продолжил втирать тому липкую субстанцию в многострадальную кожу члена. На самом деле Лэнгу было совсем не обязательно делать это самому и тем более сейчас, но отказать себе в удовольствии понаблюдать, как Хант борется со своим возбуждением, он не мог.

— С-стойте! А-ах, нет, — Хант замотал головой, рассыпая свои спутанные светлые волосы по обивке кресла и умоляюще выстанывая свои просьбы, становясь беспомощным и даже, кажется, внешне младше.

— Ещё чуть-чуть, вам будет полезно. Не волнуйтесь, — Лэнг был сама вежливость и приличие, но в тайне наслаждался тем, что столь сильное и мощное тело было подвластно ему.

— Аааа! А-ах! Вашу ж мать! — Хант не стеснялся в выражениях, почти выламывая подлокотники смотрового кресла, до такой степени того начало скручивать в экстазе наслаждения.

— Ну-ну, успокойтесь, — Лэнг предусмотрительно набросил на изливающийся мужским соком член салфетку и теперь аккуратно стирал с влажной головки потёки спермы, не давая ей попасть на испещрённую ранками кожу.

Хант переводил дыхание и, кажется, даже не слышал его. Лэнг поднялся, стягивая более ненужные перчатки, и вышел из комнаты, подходя к своему рабочему месту: ему нужно было заполнить бланки для проведения анализов срезанных тканей в лаборатории, и оставить записку медсестре в приёмном отделении, чтобы та забрала образцы папиллом из смотровой. Скорее всего, не было ничего страшного, и, как он догадывался, дело обстояло в экзотических кремах для повышения потенции, что незаметно разъели нежную кожу полового члена, дав тем самым старт появлению такого обилия кожных наростов. Лэнг слышал о схожем эффекте, но уже про восточные жидкости для лечения облысения. Вирус папилломы так или иначе дремал в теле почти у каждого на этой планете, но порой возникали ситуации, когда внешние или внутренние изменения вызывали его проявления. И, похоже, это был как раз случай Ханта.

Было немного странно, что здоровяк пытался подстегнуть свое либидо, но Лэнг вспомнил, как восхитительно тот дрожал под его руками и чутко реагировал на любое прикосновение. Могло ли быть так, что бедняга Хант сам запутал себя в желаниях и теперь пытался следовать определенным стандартам маскулинности? «Хм, интересный экземпляр. Возможно, даже стоило бы назначить ему пару продолжительных лечебных процедур», — мысли в голове доктора приняли довольно фривольное направление, развлекая и рисуя странные картины и фантазии. Быть может, ему стоило пригласить этого светловолосого красавца погостить в их многоэтажную крепость? Уж что-что, а боль и страх его многокварный дом мог обеспечить своим жильцам в любое время и в любых количествах.

Предмет мечтаний Лэнга вышел из смотровой, хмуро и самую капельку смущённо оглядываясь, и принялся молча натягивать на себя брошенные на кресло тряпки.

— Когда… Кхм, — Хант глухо прочистил горло, обращаясь к доктору, пока тот всё так же безмятежно улыбался и слегка покачивался в кресле за рабочим столом, — когда мне ждать результаты?

— Нескоро… Но вам не стоит беспокоиться, — Лэнг прямо посмотрел в ясные светлые глаза зардевшегося Ханта, — я назначу вам терапию. Да, терапию. Пока ещё пару осмотров и консультаций, а там посмотрим.

Хант опустил голову, и Лэнг на миг засомневался в своих дурных помыслах, как тот, шумно выдохнул, согласно кивнул и посмотрел на него вновь уже без тени былой нервозности. «Как же ты это делаешь? — невольно вновь задумался Лэнг. — Мне бы твою способность переключаться так скоро».

— До свидания, доктор Лэнг, — Хант чуть улыбнулся, должно быть впервые за всё время их продолжительной встречи, и вышел, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

— До встречи, мистер… Хант, — прошептал Лэнг в пустоту, наконец сбрасывая с себя маску фальшивой доброжелательности и хищно усмехаясь, — до скорой встречи.


End file.
